


How to De-stress and Get Close To Your Crush

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens noticed that his best friend was looking a bit more stressed than usual, so he did what any good friend would do and offered him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to De-stress and Get Close To Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a tumblr prompt. Also I know I should be working on more stuff, I promise I will. Alright hope you enjoy this.

Alexander groaned his head falling and thumping his head against his textbook. His best friend and roommate looked over at him with an expression that seemed to be a mix of fondness and concern. John sighed, putting his own book down and stepping behind Alex. “Alex, are you okay?” He rested his arms across Alex’s back, leaning over to look at the book, several strands of his hair had escaped his ponytail and were beginning to sway in front of Alex’s face.

Alexander felt the quick thump of his heart that reminded him of how gay he was for his best friend. “Do I look okay?” He frowned, picking his head up off of his desk. He cringed slightly at his own tone. “Sorry that was snippy.”

John shrugged, getting off of Alex and leaning against his desk. “It’s fine. You’re tired, it’s finals week, you got a scholarship to keep, I get it. You should take a break.” He suggested.

“What would I even do?” Alex groaned, lowering his head back to rest on his book.

John shrugged, pushing off of the desk and moving so that if Alex wanted to look at him, he had to crane his neck or turn around. John cleared his throat, “Do you…well I mean…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Alex turned to look up at John. Was it just him or did John look flustered? He shook his head, it had to just be all in his mind.

“I could give you a massage?” John finally suggested.

Alex’s eyes widened. Was this…was this something friends do? John didn’t know about his crush and Alex knew he really shouldn’t take advantage of that and have him do something he’d be uncomfortable with if he knew. But at the same time he saw John’s flustered face and thought of his strong hands and Alex seemed to be nodding. He turned back around so John couldn’t see him blush.

“No, on the couch.” John nodded to their small sofa. “It’ll be easier.” He explained, shrugging. Alex sighed, standing and sitting on the sofa. John bit his lip. “Lie down.” He said, walking over to the couch.

Alex felt his face heat up, but he obliged, lying face down on the sofa. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t imagine this was a normal occurrence for friends.

John looked down at Alex, silently admiring the other man’s body. He suddenly realized that this probably wasn’t a good idea. Alex was straight and, John was most certainly not. He shook his head, taking a deep breath. As soon as Alex showed any sign of discomfort he would stop.

John knelt by the sofa and placed his hands on Alexander’s shoulders. He shouldn’t have told Alex to lie down. It was harder like this. Alexander noticed.

"You sure this is the easiest way?" Alex asked, his voice muffled by the couch. "I could sit up or you could…never mind."

"Yeah, no. You can sit up." John said, letting his hands fall back to his side. "I didn't think this through entirely." He admitted.

Alex sat up, making room for John next to him on the couch. John sat behind him, putting his hands gingerly on Alex's shoulders and starting to rub them.

"Oh my god…" Alex groaned, his head lolling forward. "Thank you so much, John." He mumbled as John continued to rub his back.

Several moments later of awkward moans and groans from Alex and John decided he was going to make his move. John leaned forward, dropping his hands from Alex's shoulders and wrapping them around his torso. He tilted his head and placed several chaste kisses along Alex's neck.

Alex was positive this wasn't something friends did. He could feel his face turn red and his heart had to be beating a hundred miles an hour. "J-John…is this a part of the massage?" Alex asked unsurely.

John pulled back quickly, almost like he had been burned. His eyes widened as Alex turned to look at him. "I…shit, Alex, I didn't mean to." That was a bit of a lie. "I've been trying not to fuck this up, but goddammit." He looked down, ashamedly.

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He leaned in and kissed John excitedly. "I like you too." He said between kisses.

"Wait, what really?" John asked, pausing Alex in his kissing.

"Yes really!" Alex grinned, pulling John into another kiss. All in all, it seemed like a massage was just what he needed.


End file.
